1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clip-style assemblies utilized by pilots to hold within easy view air navigation charts, airport directory information, instrument approach information, checklists and other aviation materials required during flight.
2. Background
The many aspects of flying an airplane safely demand an individual""s complete attention. Any distraction compromises convenience or even safety. Any fumbling with flight associated materials represents a distraction to the pilot-in-command of an aircraft.
Pilots commonly use a clip-type device to hold the various printed materials necessary for safe flight operations. The existing clip device is specifically designed for installation on the shaft of the airplane""s control yoke, which extends horizontally from the aircraft instrument panel and is parallel to the aircraft floor. This enables the pilot to have his or her hands-free to control the flight of the airplane, tune radios for navigation and communication, and generally perform all other functions that are routinely part of flight. However, current chart clip devices are not designed to be installed on an aircraft control stick, which extends vertically from the control linkages and is perpendicular to the aircraft floor. Those piloting control stick flown aircraft do not have the same hands-free stick-mounted option as their yoke-control counterparts owing to the fact that there is no chart-clip device currently available that attaches to a control stick. Thus, both the safety and convenience of those pilots flying stick-controlled aircraft are compromised.
Current aviation chart clip devices do not install on an aircraft control stick, as opposed to a control yoke. Current aviation chart clip devices are not adjustable in a variety of axes, both horizontal and vertical. Current aviation chart clip devices do not have adjustable support arms. Current aviation chart clip devices do not allow for multi-plane motion when attached in the cockpit.